


Hero Complex

by cofax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009 More Joy Day snippet, inspired by <a href="http://v.dreamwidth.org/106036/20430">this icon</a>. For Alessandriana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Complex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alessandriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/gifts).



The wormhole window is closing in on thirty minutes, and the skin between Cam's shoulders is itching, even with Teal'c standing there with his hand in the wormhole, keeping it open. The sky is darkening quickly, this planet spinning so much faster than Earth that--Sam says--the days are only eighteen hours long.

In what light there is left, Cam's shepherding a shrill of schoolkids towards the gate, followed by their teachers, a fluttering squad of men and women in feathery yellow cloaks. Further back are Sam and Daniel, burdened by the youngest kids, the elderly administrators, and three goats.

The kids won't go up onto the platform; they've never seen the gate active, Cam suspects. "C'mon, it's okay," he urges them, but they cling to one anothers' hands and just stare around in dismay, until Daniel arrives with Magdalena, the oldest teacher. Her cloak has red trim, and her eyes are cloudy with age, but she's upright and only leans on her cane a little. 

"This is a doorway," she explains clearly to the gathered children. "It will take us to another place, where we will make arrangements to take you home to your parents. No, Jamal, I know; you won't be left alone, I promise." She straightens a little, her sharp gaze sweeping the crowd. "It's not safe here any more, and I know you are afraid, but we will keep you safe. Now, everyone follow me." Magdalena puts her cane on the first step to the platform and began to climb.

The children and the teachers follow her, an uneven string of fifty-seven yellow ducklings; Cam smiles at the image, then turns away, looking up at the sky. The Ori will be here soon, they have to move fast.

"Not bad," says Sam, coming up beside him. Yellow feathers cling to her jacket, to her hair. 

"No, not bad," Cam agrees, and plucks a feather from her hair.


End file.
